MIDNIGHT RUN
by Summer39
Summary: Princess has been feeling a bit neglected lately while Mark has been overseeing his courier business during GForce's down time. Can he make up for his absence for the past several weeks? Please R&R.


**MIDNIGHT RUN**

_An "Alternate Universe" one-shot for the mature reader in mind. Dedicated to my good friend and partner in fanfiction crime, MistyGirl1. This idea came to me one night and after much encouragement from MistyG. I decided to give it a go-ahead. Princess has been feeling a bit neglected lately while Mark has been preoccupied with his courier business. Missing her as well, he promises to make it up to her. An unexpected delivery might make all of the difference. This is on the citrus side so you have been forewarned! The usual disclaimer still stands-"Battle of the Planets" belongs to Sandy Frank Productions._

The clock on Princess Anderson's bedside table flashed _11:35 PM_ as she made her way toward her double brass bed. She sighed heavily after realizing another night would pass without hearing a word from him. Another night to curl up with a hot cup of chamomile tea and a juicy romance novel. She was wearing her favorite night shirt, courtesy of its former owner and her significant other, Mark Beckham. Princess had become accustomed to sleeping in the number 1 tee shirt, loving the feel of it against her skin and enjoying the very masculine scent of cool mint and warm spice, combined with a subtle hint of leather. They were a couple now and reveled in the shared joys and responsibilities of building a solid relationship through commitment and trust; a crucial but beautiful part now being exhibited through physical expression.

She closed her eyes thinking of shared intimacies and smiled to herself as an image of Mark lying in her bed appeared before her. He had been on the verge of wakefulness; his eyes fluttering open to reveal their fathomless blue depths; his handsome face half hidden into a pillow, while one arm was secured lover-like around her waist, his muscular thigh lying possessively over hers. His burgundy colored hair reflected tints of amber, with a heavy pelt of it draping his left brow. A slow smile had begun to form; one could compare it to an early morning sun rising over the vast horizon. He was naked from the waist up; the peach colored sheet only partially covering his tanned and well defined physique. He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes warming at the site of her lying next to him, and he inched his way close to her, situating her supple body beneath his, the young lovers sharing a single heartbeat. He had said _"Good morning kitten" _in a deep, suggestive drawl before he nibbled on her lips to coax them apart, his fingers combing her sable colored hair. Princess' lips flowered open to receive him and his warm tongue began to move against hers in a slow and sensuous rhythm. Mark's hands cupped the small of her back as she arched into him, welcoming his erotic invitation as her body clung lovingly to his like a vine to an oak tree.

Princess shook her head as the reality of Mark' absence had begun to surface. Another heavy sigh escaped from her as she silently acknowledged that she and Mark haven't seen each other for weeks. _Well at least not alone, just the two of us_, she thought. The last Spectran invasion had been two months ago and Princess had believed she and Mark could finally enjoy some quality time together. Time she had come to cherish as she was getting used to the attention Mark was lavishing on her. Princess had never felt so wanted or so needed by him. He seemed to love her with an intensity that astounded her and she gladly reciprocated her feelings for him. This made the times they were apart as civilians somewhat difficult. As G-1 and G-3 they had become experts in the art of discretion, playing the role of commander and subordinate without allowing their personal relationship to interfere within any G-Force operation. Not to say neither cared what happened to the other during dangerous missions. Princess had lost count of the number of times Mark had narrowly escaped death by getting out of a mech before it was destroyed; not to mention his ability to go without contacting the Phoenix for hours on end whenever a mission required a solo operative. She had tried not to show how much she cared when he returned with only minor cuts and bruises, but sometimes her emotions would get the better of her. Princess would launch herself into Mark's arms the moment he set foot inside the ship, embracing him to her while tears would trickle from her eyes. Mark would always envelope her within his long white wings, reassuring her of his safety and of his promise that if one dies, they die together.

There were playful moments as well. Mark's timing was impeccable; often he'd send coded messages via use of their communicators while Princess worked at _Jill's Place_. Some of the messages were so suggestive and filled with such sensual promise that Princess could barely think straight the rest of her shift. She was either bumping into things, knocking things down, or spilling something on someone-the restaurant being turned into a variable obstacle course by the mere suggestions of one lone male.

Princess' thick lashes blinked several times as her mind emerged from the memories. She smiled to herself as a delicious warmth seeped within her veins. _So this is what being whipped is like_, she surmised, using the term she heard Jason and Tiny refer to when describing Mark whenever they believed Princess was out of earshot. She glanced at the bedside clock again as she sipped at her chamomile tea and closed the romance novel she had been set to read. _11:43 PM. How come I haven't heard from him? Tonight's not his usual delivery night so he must be home. Or maybe he's hanging out with the guys. _Princess frowned at this. _I'll bet Jason and Tiny have Mark at **The Galaxy Club** surrounded by hootchies whose bra cup sizes are higher than their IQ's!_ Princess slammed her tea cup on her bedside table and shot another glance at her bedside clock. _11:44 PM! Where is he?_ Princess folded her arms and crossed her legs, tapping one foot indignantly. _Well, I most certainly am not going to call him! Mark should know better!_ She began to feel an annoying ache within her loins and she threw herself into her pillows. Princess didn't want to admit it, but not only was she missing Mark, but she _needed _him. She needed him to satisfy that persistent longing her body felt in his absence. Only one word described it best and the very thought of it made her shudder. _Horny!_ Princess closed her eyes tightly as the word reverberated in her psyche. She buried her head within her pillow and screamed. _God I hate that word! It's so…so repulsive. So repugnant; not lady-like at all! _Princess sprung off of her bed and walked toward her large corner mirror. She twisted her mouth, shook her hands in the air, and began to dance on her tip-toes. _It's so…so…so damned accurate! I want Mark! I want my man! _She groaned inwardly. Tonight of all nights Princess wanted him with her; wanting him to touch and caress her until her body melted like warm butter beneath his hands.

The telephone rang and Princess leaped across the room to answer it, tackling the folds of her peach colored comforter to lift the receiver. She answered breathlessly, "Mark is that you?" So much for not appearing eager.

"Hello kitten," Mark responded, his voice sounding honey smooth over the phone. He had this way of making his endearments to her feel like a caress.

"Mark," Princess purred. _God she loved the sound of his name!_ She turned over onto her back and smiled. "Where are you? Are you coming over? If you wait a sec, I can see you over the AudioVisual screen…"

A brief laugh escaped from Mark's mouth before he responded, "It appears as if though I've been missed. But sorry sweetheart, we'll have to make do with pleasant conversation only. I'm not home. I'm making a special delivery tonight; I'm on the midnight run."

"What?" Princess shrieked jumping up from her bed. "You're in your plane making a delivery tonight?" She raked an irritated hand through her dark hair as she gripped the telephone to her ear.

"You're upset aren't you?" Mark queried, but Princess heard the humor in his question.

"Don't make jokes about this Mark. We haven't seen each other in two months! Two months!" Princess held up two fingers as if though Mark could see them also.

"Princess I beg to differ but we have seen each other," he answered calmly. "We've seen each other at Center Neptune and at _Jill's Place_, and you've dropped by my airstrip on occasion."

"Center Neptune and _Jill's Place_ were by chance! And when I dropped by your airstrip, it was usually right before you got ready to make a delivery!" Princess grumbled. "We haven't had one moment alone to ourselves!"

A brief pause hung between them. Princess was beginning to wonder if they had been accidentally disconnected until she heard Mark burst into a fit of laughter.

"Would you mind letting me in on the joke?" she asked in an annoying tone.

"You're horny!" Mark sputtered. "That's what this is all about isn't it?"

Princess fumed. "This is not funny Mark Beckham! I do not get…get…that _word_ you said."

"You can't even bring yourself to say it?" Mark continued to laugh. "Prin I'm surprised at you!" He taunted her. "And here I am thinking I'm sharing my time with this beautiful, intelligent, and modern thinking woman… who can't even say the word _horny_!"

"Oh shut up!" Princess pouted and sat down once again on the edge of her bed. After a moment, "How do you handle it?" she asked as she rubbed one hand over her reddened face in embarrassment.

"A cold shower-plain and simple," Mark answered. "But I must say I'm flattered that I've left such an impression on you." His voice was dripping with smug arrogance.

"Don't get too cocky Eagle," Princess retorted. "I intend to make you pay for laughing at me," she murmured in an inviting tone.

"Whoaaa kinky! Is that a promise?" _Please let it be_, Mark wished silently.

"One I intend to keep," Princess responded throatily.

_Yes!_ Mark shut his eyes tightly and raised a fist toward his chin."What are you wearing right now?"

Princess crossed her legs as she traced the number one insignia on her nightshirt with one finger. "A burlap bag."

"In red or black?" Mark chuckled and immediately Princess began to laugh with him. She threw herself back into the soft pillows on her bed.

"Kitten," Mark began apologetically, "I'm sorry that you didn't land yourself a rich guy but I do have to work. Being G-Force commander isn't the only thing on my resume." Princess felt the sincerity in his voice over the phone. "I've missed you too." His voice deepened as he added, "Very, very much." Princess arched her back and closed her eyes as he continued, "I promise I'll make it up to you." _Damn he was good._

"How would you intend to do that?" she asked mischievously, her hands clutching the comforter she was lying upon.

"Let's just say you'd never get any sleep," he quipped. He could visualize Princess lying on those cool peach colored sheets of hers wearing only a birthday suit and an inviting smile. Her jet black hair raining over her smooth shoulders, her soft green eyes and full lush lips beckoning his subconscious. Mark coughed slightly before he began, "And as much as I'd like to visit your amusement park right now…" Princess laughed at this, "Why don't we talk about something else to take our minds off of our current situation, huh? I've got a few miles to travel before I reach my destination and I don't have a shower head installed inside of my Cessna."

She turned over onto her stomach and crossed her legs in the air behind her. "Alright Eagle, I'm game. Since I won't be seeing you tonight, why not tell me why you're making a delivery at this time of night?"

"Apparently it's very important that this package arrive tonight. I was told that she needed it right away," Mark stated seriously.

Princess arched her brows, rolled her shoulders, and shifted slightly on the mattress. "Did you say _'she'?" __Why must my boyfriend always assist the damsel in distress?_

"Yeah. I've delivered to her before and granted it's unusual for her to ask for her deliveries at this late hour, but she told me that she needed it right away." His answer seemed innocent enough.

Princess wasn't buying it. "You don't think it's a little odd that _she_…" Princess spoke placing heavy emphasis on that word, "wanted _you_ to deliver it to her personally at this time of night?"

"Yes I did, but I have a job to do sweetheart. This package is kind of big though and it's not my typical delivery of letters and small packages."

This piqued Princess' interest, the other woman momentarily forgotten. "How big is it?"

"About 6 feet," Mark answered simply. "I could tell you more but I have to protect my client's identity. I can't tell you what's in the package, but I can describe it to you."

Princess sighed, "Might as well." _There's nothing going on here tonight._

"Well it's pretty big and solid. Nice tan color to the body."

"So can it be used in any room of the house?" Princess asked.

"Most definitely. But the bedroom seems to be the most obvious place she'd get the most use out of it."

"Mmmm," Princess tapped a forefinger to her chin. "Is this thing flexible? I mean can it convert from one thing to another?"

Mark smiled. "She'll get a lot of enjoyment from it."

"You said the body of it was tanned; does it have any removable parts?"

"Trust me if any of the parts were removed she wouldn't have any use for it," he laughed. "Well honey, I hate to cut this titillating conversation short but I've just arrived at my intended destination."

Princess wailed, "Oh Mark, so soon? We barely had the chance to catch up with each other?"

"I know kitten, I know," he responded. "But remember what I said earlier, I promise to make it up to you."

Princess stood up and shot another glance at her bedside table. It was just after midnight. She sighed heavily and began to head for the refrigerator in her kitchen. _Time to pull out the big guns. I've got a pint of triple chocolate chip ice cream in the freezer and a bag of chips somewhere. That'll get me through the night. _"I'm going to hold you to that Mark." Her final words were whispered into the phone, "I love you."

Mark spoke in that honey smooth voice of his. "I'll be there before you know it. I love you, too Prin. Keep it warm for me." He was indicating his side of the bed. The call then ended.

Princess stared longingly at the phone before she placed in on the kitchen counter. She had started to remove the ice cream from the freezer when she heard her doorbell ring. _Who could be ringing my doorbell at this hour?_ Princess closed the freezer door and walked toward her front door as it buzzed a second time. _Someone's impatient! _Princess thought. She stopped midway and placed her hands on her hips. _It's probably Keye. He stayed out passed curfew again and can't get into his dorm room. I ought to let him rot at my doorstep!_

Princess padded toward the front door and looked through her front door's peek hole. Her face beamed when she recognized who was on the other side and she immediately opened the door.

"Mark!" she exclaimed, her heart somersaulting in her chest at the sight of him.

"Hello. I have a delivery here for the lady of the house," he responded, smiling at her with those liquid blue eyes of his, challenging her to play along. Mark drank in the sight of her wearing his old number one t-shirt. He loved to see her wearing his things.

"Well that would be me sir. Are you able to carry the package over my threshold?" Princess asked leaning slightly into her doorframe.

"I'm just barely able to carry it," he stated as he stepped inside, brushing past her shoulder. "I've been told that my client was in desperate need of it. Why can you believe she's gone without _it_ for almost two months?" Mark held up two fingers in front of Princess' face as she pursed her lips.

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Princess' feline eyes swept appreciatively over his 6 foot frame, broad shoulders, and tanned skin. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that fit him like a second skin and jeans that hugged the length of his long legs. _Solid._ "Well that seems almost inconceivable!" she mocked. "But I want to thank you for taking the time to see that I get _it_. Is there anything else that I need to do before I can have _it_?" An indecent proposal had been placed at Mark's feet.

Mark approached Princess with the prowess of a panther; his indigo blue eyes darkening with intensity as he flashed her a roguish grin. He quickly scooped the young woman up into his arms, leaving her breathless. "Just put your signature right here," Mark growled against her lips before covering them with his own, sauntering purposely toward her bedroom.

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
